


Lunar Lull

by charleybradburies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends, friends, friends...Luna derives some midnight inspiration from a photo album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunar Lull

Luna sighed, frustrated. She was not a girl who was easily bored, rather more the opposite, actually. But late this night, unable to sleep, she discovered that she had indeed read each book in her possession enough times over she could play each over and over in her head like a muggle film. There was little to see out her window, and her father was, as usual, hard at work in the basement.

She fell back onto her bed, sighing again, and stared at the ceiling. She felt something hard beneath her head, and remembered that she had stowed a photo album under her pillow. She hadn't slept in days, and hadn't had any particular reason to look at it, as she'd met Neville and Ginny for tea the past three days in a row.

She reached below the pillow and retrieved the album. Reticently she charmed her wand alight - a jury would have to be madder than everyone seemed to think she was to have her expelled for such a simple spell - and opened to the first page. Her smile widened as she paged through it - through her fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts, she'd compiled photographs of Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and herself, and had added them accordingly. At the top of many of the pages she'd scribbled the word 'friends,' mostly in tribute to the many reminders she'd needed, that she did indeed have friends. Too often she assumed her relationships were one-sided; it was rare she met people who legitimately enjoyed her company.

She set the album down next to herself, shutting it gingerly, and stared back up at the pristine lavender ceiling. Her eyes fell upon a set of paints she'd purchased early that day in Diagon Alley. After a few more breaths, she sat up abruptly, brimming with a smile.


End file.
